OC storage- a warrior cats fanfic of what happens to forgotten OCs
by Briardust
Summary: My five main OCs challenge 11 OCs with a speech. Who will be sent off to OC storage? And who will become a main OC? T 'cuz warriors ;P
1. Meet the Characters

A stage lights up in studio 53, and the crowd cheers.

A tabby-she-cat faces the audience, microphone in hand, and waits for the applause to die down.

"And welcome back warrior cat OCs! And not OCs!" She called.

Five chairs were carried onstage, and four cats followed.

"I'm Briardust" the she-cat started, "and these are my fellow OC board members!"  
The crowd could barely contain themselves. When they finally shut up, Briardust padded over to the row of chairs and sat smack dab in the middle. A gray she-cat with green eyes sat to the audience's left (stage right) and smiled. On the other side of her, a golden she-cat with a tint in her pelt like fire took a seat, blue eyes flashing in the spotlights. On Briardust's other side sat a yellow she-cat with black paws, tail-tips, and ear-tips. On this cat's other side sat a young dusty-orange she-cat with thick, lush fur.

"Thank you, thank you." The yellow she-cat called. "My name in Finchclaw, and I am vice-president. Here right next to me is Dawncinder, a new recruit and a voter." The crowd cheered. The gray she-cat introduced herself as Dewshade, voter and main Outer (a cat who is submitted a lot), and her companion, Goldenember, acted as secretary. The toms went wild as the spotlight feel on Goldenember's lush, thick fur and beautiful eyes.

"First up today" Briardust started, snapping the toms to attention, "is Raggedsky!" A scruffy, brown-gray tom hopped up the steps nervously, and walked to the mic stand.

"Hello, my name is Raggedsky. I have heard of a place that they will send us to if we fail here- OC storage!" The crowd gasped. "OC storage is where an OC is locked away, unused, for a long period of time!" More gasping. "And I do NOT want to go there!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Dewshade leaned into her mic. "And why?" Raggedsky looked nervously at the gray she-cat. Then he fled offstage, to boos from the crowd.

Finchclaw nervously conversed with Briardust for a second, and then leaned into her mic.

"Okay, well… that was exciting. Next up, we have Tigersky!"

The she-cats went wild as the flame-colored tabby tom with white paws and chest walked onstage, brilliant blue eyes flashing. As he approached the mike, he revealed his shining teeth and stunning smile. The ladies swooned.

"Hello, my name is Tigersky. I don't wish to go to OC storage for many reasons, but here is one. I do not value beauty over brains, and I feel Starclan blessed for my looks. I believe I should be able to prove that. Thank you!" He walked offstage to cheers and roses.

Dewshade announced next. "And now, Berryblaze!"

A gray-blue tom swaggered onstage, yellow eyes looking nervously around.

'Hi, I'm Berryblaze. I have been described by my many friends as loyal and caring. I will not back down from a fight unless I am told to, but I have dreams of being a father. I wish to be used, and I hope to live a good life in whatever fanfic you put me in!" The crowd cheered as he exited. Even the board was mildly clapping!

Soon it was Goldenember's turn. "Presenting… Rainash!" A blue she-cat with darker gray flecks on her haunches sauntered in. Toms looked again. For her eyes were a sparkling green, clear and bright as the Moonpool. Looking around, perfectly groomed, Rainash spoke into the mic.

"Hello. I am Rainash. My case for not going to OC storage is that I want to be a mother and a loyal clan cat. My beauty, I hope, is not only fur deep. I know this speech doesn't seem well prepared, but this is honestly all I can say. Thank you!"

The mic buzzed with feedback as Dawncinder got too close.

"Next" she started, waiting for it to die down, "we welcome Cloudstream!"

The fluffy white she-cat was quickly on stage.

"Hello, I am Cloudstream. You have probably heard this before, but I want to be a mother! Have a mate! I know it will happen someday (probably) but I would rather it be sooner." She left, blue eyes cast down with nervousness. The audience cheered, with only a bit of booing.

The crowd (or mostly the toms) cheered as Goldenember spoke. "We have Bramblenose up to give a speech next!"

The crowd gasped in confusion as a tom walked up- but no regualar tom. This tom looked almost excactly like Tigersky, except with the orange on his pelt as dark as fallen leaves. As he approached his mic, there was a lot of booing. "Hey. I'm Bramblenose, brother to Tigersky. If he goes, I go, and if he doesn't go, I don't go. We've stayed together from kithood. Thank you!" The crowd erupted, but into cheers this time at his loyalty to the hot tom. Briardust leaned forward as the tom slowly walked offstage.

"Next is Sweetblaze!"

A calico she-cat with a left blue eye and a green right eye padded onstage, fur shining. As the young cat started speaking with a voice soft as honey, the audience fell unusually silent.

"Hello. I am Sweetblaze, a sweet young she-cat who loves to hunt. I never gossip and I don't care whether i get an important role or not, as long as I get to be a good hunter. Thank you warriors!" The applause was tremendous as she exited.

Finchclaw spoke.

"Well, my friends, we are down to our last four contestants. Please stay seated unless for emergency. Emergencies include: Making Dirt, Vomiting, Broken Bone, External Bleeding, Internal Bleeding, Family Peril, or reading The Apprentice's Quest. But with that out of the way, welcome Tigerflash!"

The crowd cheered as a dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes bounced onstage (yes, bounced). "Hi people! I'm Tigerflash. I don't want to go to OC storage because I want to be a father and maybe a leader. I will give a new meaning to the name Tigerstar!" His short speech earned cheers nonetheless from fangirls.

Dewshade jumped as the spotlight fell on her, and she hastily rushed to get near her mic. As she did so, her chair overturned, plunging her mic into terrible feedback. But one shriek rose above all others-

"SHE GOT LIONBLAZE'S SIGNATURE!"

The crowd gasped as Dewshade desperately tried to hide a slip of paper behind her back.

"SECURITY!" She screamed. Soon Bramblestar, Firestar, and Mosskit were battling oncoming fangirls. After thirty minutes of struggle, Dewshade finally announced that it was going to the cat who ultimately failed the competition.

Goldenember grabbed her mic and yelled over the roar of the crowd.

" NEXT IS FLOWERJAY!" The audience quieted somewhat as the calico she-cat with brown eyes that had been waiting behind the wings in fear of fingirls stepped out and walked to the center mic. "Hi, I'm Flowerjay. In my original speech I planned to explain my pros and cons with a chart."

Goldenember spoke into her mic. "And now?"

"Well, its Lionblaze's signature!" And Flowerjay stormed off.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay then… Stormflight! You're up!" Dawncinder yelled. A gray tom with darker gray flecks on his haunches and blue eyes walked on. Everything got deadly quiet.

"Hello," The tom began, "my name is Stormflight, and I have a speech for you today.

"We all know that if we fail here, we are shamed. We are shunned. We are considered wirthless and not wanted. What kind of motovation is that? Good motovation. In the clans, many things fall apart. Fanfictions go wild. Sweet cats become ruthless. Apprentices are stupid enough to take of badgers and foxes and dogs." He was cut off by tomatoes thrown by Cloudtail, Brightheart and Swiftpaw. He continued. " We need a few good, strong fanfics to hold ourselves together. I hope to be one of those cats that gets to participate in them. And you know what? If I fail, I hope to fail honorably. Many of you think that's impossible, but I don't. To me, failing honorably is failing because I'm different. Because I'm not afraid to stand up for what's right. So put me in storage if you want to! Just make sure you do it for the right reasons."

The crowd was shocked into silence, until Swiftpaw yelled out. "They need those kind of motovational speakers in the Storage! Sack him!" But there were no supporting yells of agreement, no nods or murmers.

"That was very good, Stormflight" Briardust said. "and now… our one medicine cat contestant, Leaftail!"

The crowd went wild as a brown mottled tom with gray-green eyes approached. "Hello, everybody! It is a honor to be here tonight. Starclan bless!" and with that short speech, he promptly exited.

 **Who shall win? Vote on my poll! Also, vote on who should DEFINITELY not. Thanks**

 **Again! And stay tuned for the second book.**

 **Please Reveiw!**

 **~Brairdust**


	2. A plea for support

_**Hey guys! I have only had about 2 people vote, and I need more! I hope this is a good story in your eyes and not a disappointment. I just did this for fun. I need to know if anyone likes it to continue, though. Need at least 5 people to keep writing this for.**_

 _ **Thanks! (I think.)**_

 _ **Briardust**_


	3. The winners of this very short round

A yellow she-cat with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip pushed open a studio door. Walking onto the stage, drinking some cold refreshing water, she bumped right into a tabby tom. Looking up with a, "Hey! I'm walking here!", Finchclaw realized she had bumped right into Crookedstar, Riverclan leader and producer of Warriors Got Talent. Screeching, she held on tight to her water cup and fled. Racing out of the studio, she flew into another. The door of Studio 37 closed with a bang behind her.

0.o 0.o 0.o

The camera patiently waited for the she-cat as the final OCs entered and sat on the semicircle of chairs that had been placed in front of the five judges' chairs. The contestants were audience left to right- Stormflight, Rainash, Bramblenose, Berryblaze, Cloudstream, Sweetblaze, Tigerflash, Tigersky, Raggedsky, Leaftail, and Flowerjay. The judges sat in their usual seats, Finchclaw looking shaken, and the camera finally clicked into action.

"Welcome!" Briardust had spoken. "Today we will announce who will probably go in each role!"

Dewshade grabbed her mike.

"But first, us judges get to vote on up to five cats! Each of our votes counts as one vote. Thank you!"

From the floor suddenly arose five podiums with cardboard for privacy around them, and tablets for voting on the part where one would put a speech. One cardboard wall was missing, showing the judges' faces as they voted to the crowd and OCs.

Once they were done, Goldenember announced that the votes would now be read.

Briardust, as president, read them out.

"As the five main so far- Stormflight, with 4 votes,-" Stormflight cried out with shock and grabbed Rainash's shoulder while the crowd went wild- "Sweetblaze, with two, Tigerflash, with two, and Rainash, with one!" Golden confetti flew from the ceiling (as if Simon Cowell had just pressed the Golden Buzzer), and the winners screamed with joy.

Dawn-cinder (won't let me say her name, accident) grabbed the mike and started again.

"For second-class cats, we have Leaftail, Berryblaze, Cloudstream, Tigersky, and Bramblenose!"

The cats in the crowd simply erupted. The judges and the winners beaming, Flowerjay and Raggedsky scowling. The camera clicked off, the film sent to the editing crew, the warriors slowly filed out in animated chatter, and the lights went dark.


End file.
